Kill of the Night
by ifwewerefamous
Summary: Camilla needs blood, and Laura is her next victim.


**A/N:** Inspired by the song "Kill of the Night" by Gin Wigmore

* * *

Carmilla Karnstein spent her Friday night lurking around the dark and dirty alleyway right next to the Silas University campus. She was looking for her next victim to prey on. Unfortunately, it had been raining all evening, and she hadn't seen so much as a rat scurry across the street, let alone a human.

Just as she was about to call it quits, she saw a small blonde girl running back to campus. Her attire was soaked due to lack of umbrella, and she was alone. _Perfect. _Carmilla waited until the girl was just close enough before she crawled out of the shadows.

"Hey there, cutie. It's awful late to be waking alone, don't ya think?" the vampire said cooly as she stepped out of the alley.

The blonde nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus _Christ_ you scared me," the blonde panted. "Where did you come from?" her eyes scanned though the darkness.

"Oh, nowhere," Carmilla shrugged, stepping closer to her victim. "What's your name, creampuff?

"Laura," she sneered, crossing her arms.

"I'm Carmilla. Why don't you let me walk you back to your room?"

"Uh, I'm good, thanks," Laura spat. She was afraid to look Carmilla in the eyes, for whatever reason.

"I _insist_, cupcake," Carmilla coaxed as she placed her hand on the blonde's arm.

Laura took a deep breath. "Fine," she exhaled.

"_Excellent_," the vampire whispered. She could almost _taste_ her sweet blood. It took all that she had to keep her mouth from watering.

She began walking, and Laura hesitantly followed.

* * *

"Here we are, cutie. Looks like this is your stop," Carmilla leaned against the doorframe, her seductive eyes tearing with Laura's heartstrings.

"Yep, guess it is," Laura pursed her lips together as she unlocked her door. "Do you, wanna, like, come in for a sec?" she offered half-heartedly.

Carmilla licked her lips and nodded, following Laura inside.

"This is a…cozy little place. Your roommate out partying?" the vampire raised an eyebrow.

Laura shook her head. "I don't have a roommate."

"Mmm, interesting," Carmilla hummed as she took a seat on the empty bed, adjacent from Laura.

Silence filled the air for a few minutes. Laura glanced around her room, examining it, while Carmilla examined Laura.

"So, uh, thanks for walking me home," Laura smiled. She managed to hold eye contact with the mysterious brunette for a split second.

"Any time, cupcake," Carmilla leaned forward, revealing a bit of cleavage. Laura's heart skipped a beat; she tried her best to steady her breath.

"What's the matter, buttercup?" the vampire stood and slowly approached the blonde. "Do I make you..nervous?"

Laura tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but Carmilla was coming closer, and she couldn't control her racing thoughts.

The brunette sat on the bed, leaving minimal space between them. She lifted her hand to brush a stray blonde hair away, allowing it to linger on Laura's face. Their eyes met.

"_You better be careful, creampuff,_" the devious vampire whispered, "_I'm dangerous."_

_"__And this is a bad town for a pretty face like yours," _Carmilla moved her face closer as those words rolled off her tongue. "And _damn, _you've got an _awfully _pretty face."

Laura's breaths were small and shaky; the emotions she felt were _scaring _her.

Carmilla ran her fingers down the blonde's cheek, and along her jaw line.

"_You have the beauty of all the stars in the sky,_" she breathed, only inches away from Laura's face. Just as she was about to sink her teeth into Laura's delicate flesh, the blonde bridged the gap between their lips, and kissed her.

Carmilla was shocked, to say the least. _Never_ has she let her victim take anything from _her_. But she wasn't going to pull away.

It had been _years _since she had come across someone who made her feel like this; she wasn't about to waste this opportunity.

Carmilla cupped Laura's face, and their tongues thrashed together, fueled by a passionate lust.

Laura pulled away first, and rested her forehead against Carmilla's. "Do you wanna, uh, stay the night?" the blonde blushed. "It's still raining pretty hard, after all, and—"

"You talk too much, buttercup," Carmilla smiled before kissing Laura again.

Maybe Laura _wouldn't _be Carmilla's next victim, after all.


End file.
